El destino Final
by darknessqueen2012
Summary: Serena y sus amigos van a un viaje a Italia pero no contaban con que algo iba a cambiar sus vidas completamente No soy buena para el summary pero espero que le den una oportunidad a la historia, se cuidan y que tengan una linda noche
1. Chapter 1

Eran las 3 de la tarde, Mina pronto pasaría por mi, ya que en unas horas iríamos a Italia, siempre e querido ir, y ahora iríamos. Aún que no era tan lindo de todo... vamos tengo 25 años, soy soltera y todas mis amigas van a ir con sus novios.

Aún recuerdo cuando Mina llegó con los boletos que le había dado Kunsite diciendo que iríamos todos a un viaje a Italia. Yo super contenta pero también me sentía triste, ya que todas mis amigas irían con sus novios, y Serena como siempre Sola. Ugh pero en fin, tal vez haya encuentre a mi príncipe azul ja y también me gane la lotería.

—¡Serena ya estoy afuera!— esa loca...

—Mina no estés gritando no somos niñas de primaria.— le decía mientras agarraba mis maletas.

—hay Serena que no te de pena— está nunca va a cambiar. —lista, ya todos nos están esperando en el aeropuerto, dice Kunsite que ya tiene todo listo— al fin iríamos, espero que en ese viaje realmente nos podamos divertir.

Cuando llegamos ahí estaban todos. Ya con sus maletas y con una sonrisa esperando a que todos llegáramos. —mi diosa de el amor, me preocupaba que no llegabas— le decía Kunsite mientras besaba a Mina. Cuando me di cuenta ya todos se estaban besando ugh siempre lo mismo. Aún faltaba media hora para que saliera nuestro vuelo, y como tenía un poco de hambre decidí ir a la cafetería a comer un pastel con un chocolate caliente.

Cuando llegue note a un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules, el me miro fijamente mientras me daba una sonrisa que hacía que mi corazón palpitara...

Me senté mientras esperaba que la mesera me trajera mi orden. —hola— escuchaba una voz cuando voltee era el... yo solo me quedaba helada, que querrá el hablar conmigo...

—hola, disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero me llamaste mucho la atención, estoy esperando que salga mi vuelo y veo que estás sola... no sé si te gustaría platicar conmigo— yo solo asentía mientras el se sentaba.

—muchas gracias, mi nombre es Darién Chiba mucho gusto— me decía dándome su mano. Lo que me sorprendía era lo fría que era... tal vez era friolento. —y ¿cuál es tu nombre?—

Cuando me dijo esas palabras salí de el transe en el que me tenía. —perdón, es que estaba un poco distraída, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino.— el sonreía mientras repetía mi nombre con su hermosa y sexy voz.

—Bueno Serena es un placer conocerte, y te agradezco que me dieras la oportunidad de sentarme contigo.— yo solo le sonreía.

—al contrario, el placer es mío, gracias por venir a hacerme compañía— el solo sonreía.

Ya teníamos un buen rato platicando, el me decía que tenía una pequeña compañía a la que el trabajaba. También que no tenía familia, solo unos tíos que murieron hace un año. si que era triste pero al menos el se ve que era una persona de bien.

*suena el celular*

—bueno— solo escuchaba a la histérica de Mina de el otro lado de el teléfono.

—¿donde te as metido? si te recuerdo nuestro viaje ya va a salir... apresúrate— demonios lo olvidé completamente. —Darién disculpa que te deje pero mi vuelo ya ha a salir— el solo me daba un beso en la mejilla mientras me daba un papel.

—ese es mi número, espero que nos volvamos a ver— yo solo se lo agradecía mientras salía corriendo. Ya pronto tengo que llegar antes que el vuelo me deje.

Cuando llegue estaba Mina y los demás abordando. —cielos Serenity, la próxima vez traga antes de irnos, por poco te deja el avión.— como me chocaba que me llamaran por mi nombre completo.

—bueno ya llegue no, lo siento— ellos solo seguían caminando. Cuando estábamos subiendo a un joven se le cayeron las maletas que estaban llenas de ropa interior.

Jajaja —oye Soisite que no esa era tu tanga— decía Nephilte riendo haciendo que todos se carcajearan.

—vete al diablo,— decia Siosite enojado abrazando a Ami. —ten cuidado amor, no te vallas a caer, algún baboso tiro soda— solo veíamos un charco en el medio de el piso.

—por eso es que nos dicen que no tráiganos nada de bebidas ni refrigerios— decía Rei enojada.

—calma nena recuerda que estamos en este viaje para relajarnos no hacer corajes— le decía Jededite besando sus mejillas.

—hay que tiernos, siento que me va a dar vomito— decía Kunsite riéndose.

Cuando llegamos a los asientos, a mi me tocó con Mina mientras a Zoisite le había tocado con otro señor. —Serena, puedo cambiarte el asiento, no quiero estar alejado de mi diosa de el amor— me decía Kunsite con cara de gato con botas.

Yo solo me paraba mientras asentía ugh ya iban a empezar de melosos... como quiero ver a Darién. Cuando me fui a sentar sentía como el joven de al lado me tocaba mi hombro.

—¿Bombón eres tú?— no puede ser el.. SEIYA— le decía emocionada mientras lo abrazaba. Ya tenía tiempo que no hablábamos nosotros fuimos a la misma escuela pero como tomamos universidades diferentes nos dejamos de ver.

—¿que haces aquí?— me preguntaba con emoción.

—pues lo que pasó fue que Mina y Kunsite se ganaron unos boletos a Italia y nos invitaron a todos.— el solo se reía.

—Cuando Yaten sepa que Mina está aquí se va a volver loco... más cuando sepa que ella sigue con Kunsite— yo solo me enojaba ese no tenía nada de que estar enojado, el engaño a Mina...

—sabes que Yaten tuvo la culpa, ahora que asuma las consecuencias— el sentía mientras se rascaba la cabeza

—bueno tranquila, no es como si yo la engañe, fue el menso aquel— en eso tiene razón...

—pasajeros por favor de amarar sus cinturones ya el vuelo va a despegar.— al fin, ya quería llegar a Italia aún no podía creer que conocería ese maravilloso lugar.

—entonces cuéntame... ¿que as echo en estos últimos meses?— algo andaba mal, ya que el avión se movía mucho...

—¿que es lo que está pasando?— decía un poco nerviosa.

—tranquila Bombón, solo a de ser la turbulencia... relájate— me decía SEIYA abrazándome.

En ese momento el avión se sacudía más recio —algo no está bien— le decía mientras lloraba por el miedo, algo debe de estar pasando.

—vamos no cambias hasta en la escuela eras bien miedosa, nada está pasando— me decía mientras sentía el abrazo de SEIYA.

—Pasajeros por favor mantengan la calma, es solo un poco de turbulencia— se escuchaba la voz de El Capitan por el alta voz.

—esto es mucho algo esta mal— solo se escuchaba una explosion mientras se hacía un agujero en el medio de el avión.

Los que estaban sentados de ese lado salían volando, solo escuchaba el grito de Mina mientras notaba como Ami y Soisite salían volando. —Nooo Ami— gritaba mientras SEIYA me abrazaba.

—tranquila Mina— decía Kunsite abrazándola tratando de calmarla. El trato de agarrarse pero también el aire se lo llevó.

—Kunsite— gritaba Mina mientras ella se iba atrás de el. —Mina espera— solo veía como la cabina de prendía en llamas... este es neutro fin.

Hola, aquí estoy con otra historia... espero que les guste, si an visto la película de Destino final más o menos sabrán lo que está pasando :D

Denle una oportunidad, estoy segura que les va a gustar ;)


	2. Chapter 2

—cielos Serenity, la próxima vez traga antes de irnos, por poco te deja el avión.— que fue todo eso que vi... se sintió tan real, tal vez estoy muy nerviosa y lo imagine... eso a de ser. —tierra a serenity. Ugh ya vámonos, no valla a ser que nos deje el avión—

ellos solo seguían caminando. Cuando estábamos subiendo a un joven se le cayeron las maletas que estaban llenas de ropa interior.

Jajaja —oye Soisite que no esa era tu tanga— decía Nephilte riendo haciendo que todos se carcajearan.

—vete al diablo,— decia Siosite enojado abrazando a Ami. —ten cuidado amor, no te vallas a caer, algún baboso tiro soda— solo veíamos un charco en el medio de el piso. No puedo creerlo está pasando como en mi sueño...

—por eso es que nos dicen que no tráiganos nada de bebidas ni refrigerios— decía Rei enojada.

—calma nena recuerda que estamos en este viaje para relajarnos no hacer corajes— le decía Jededite besando sus mejillas.

—¿te encuentras bien Serena? Te noto un poco nerviosa— me decía Soisite mientras yo solo asentía, esto no puede estar pasando, estoy solo imaginado cosas...

—hay que tiernos, siento que me va a dar vomito— decía Kunsite riéndose.

Cuando llegamos a los asientos, a mi me tocó con Mina mientras a Kunsite le había tocado con otro señor. —Serena, puedo cambiarte el asiento, no quiero estar alejado de mi diosa de el amor— me decía Kunsite con cara de gato con botas.

Yo solo me paraba sin responder esto no está bien, está pasando justo como en mi sueño.

—¿Bombón eres tú?— no esto si está pasando, tengo que salir de aquí... yo solo me paraba mientras empezaba a llorar. —hey que tienes— sentía como seiya me trataba de calmar.

—¡suéltame tengo que salir de aquí!— gritaba espantada mientras Kunsite y los demás se acercaba.

—Serena ¿que ocurre? ¿¡Tu aquí!? Decía Kunsite enojado mientras le metía un golpe a seiya —¿que le hiciste Kou, cuando te va a caber en tu cabezota que ella no está interesada en ti— están entendiendo mal...

—estás estúpido yo no le hice nada Bombón sólo se empezó a poner como loca a gritar.— —hey que está pasando— llegaban Yaten y Taiki.

—Mina, mi amor pensé que nunca te volvería a ver— decía Yaten mientras se le acercaba a Mina pero Kunsite le metía un golpe.

—siempre vas a estar de arrastrado— decía Kunsite enojado.

—como me choca este grandulon, ya cálmate imbecíl, como me pudiste cambiar por el Mina.— solo empezaban a discutir y agarrarse a golpes entre todos hasta que llegó la sobrecargo.

—sálganse todos de aquí, no están en la calle como para agarrarse a golpes todos salgan fuera.— gritaba la mujer mientras los separaban a todos.

—ustedes no entienden el avión va a explotar— les gritaba llorando mientras las lágrimas no paraban.

—Taiki suéltame me preocupa bombon— decia seiya desesperado mientras trataba de seguirnos.

—no entiendes que nos están esperando, el concierto es mañana, ya tenemos que llegar— ellos se quedaban mientras a todos nos sacaban del avión.

—¿de que hablas Serena?— me decía mina mientras todos me miraban que estábamos afuera.

—Mina, yo vi, vi como todo explotaba, fue horrible tienen que detener el avión, todos van a morir— ya estábamos todos en la sala de espera mientras el avión despejaba sin nosotros.

—ya cálmate no pasa nada con el avión, todos van a estar bien, tu eres la única loca con sus amigos que se va a quedar aquí— no entienden nada.

Escuchábamos una fuerte explosión mientras veíamos como el avión explotaba en llamas. NO PUEDE SER! —SEIYA!— gritaba desesperada mientras todo se veía obscuro.

3 horas después.

—¿entonces que fue lo que pasó?— ya tenían 2 horas interrogándonos los policías.

—se que suena loco.. pero le dije la verdad, vi como el avión explotaba, fue horrible yo por eso les advertí, y no me hicieron caso si lo hubieran echo Seiya aún estaría vivo— mis lagrimas me ganaban mientras ellos escribían en sus libretas.

Cuando entramos a la sala estaban todos serios. —Serena ¿como fue que supiste?— decía Mina llorando.

—Mina, ya te lo dije... fue algo horrible, vi todo... cuando el avión exploto, y cuando todos nosotros nos estábamos muriendo.— Kunsite abrazaba a mina besando su cabeza.

—mi amor, no hay que pensar en eso... hay que estar agradecidos que nos han dado una segunda oportunidad, gracias a Serena estamos todos vivos— todos asentían mientras la puerta se habría.

—ya pueden irse a su casa— entraba el oficial mientras cada uno nos íbamos... aún no podía creer Seiya, Yaten y Taiki estaban muertos... ¿como es esto posible?

—fue mi culpa— gritaba enojaba mientras sentía a mina abrazándome.

—estás loca, gracias a ti estamos vivos— yo solo negaba con la cabeza mientras caía al piso arrodillada.

—si yo hubiera sacado a seiya, el y sus hermanos aún estarían vivos— mis lagrimas no paraban.

—Serena, no quieras salvar a todo mundo, no fue tu culpa. Tu trataste— eso es mentira, si fue mi culpa. SEIYA... PERDÓNAME

HOLA como están, espero que bien. Bueno les tráelo el otro capítulo espero que les guste. Se cuidan y besos ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Había pasado un mes, cada vez que cerraba mis ojos recordaba el choque, ya no quería salir ni comer nada. Solo pensaba en Seiya, aún que todos me decían que no era mi culpa en mi corazón sabía que si lo era, yo sabia lo que iba a pasar y aún así no hice nada para detener el avión... solo de pensar en todos los niños.. las personas que murieron y todo fue mi culpa.

—Serena cariño... te habla un joven— escuchaba a mama afuera de el cuarto, desde que ocurrió lo de el avión ellos insistieron que me quedara unas semanas con ellos... creo que tienen miedo de que caiga en depresión.

—no quiero hablar con nadie— le decía mientras mi voz se entrecortaba

—cariño, desde que paso lo de el avión... solo estás encerrada, temo que te enfermes mi amor— esto era de todos los días... por qué no podía entender mama que no quería que nadie me molestara... solo quería estar sola.

Ikuko pov.

Mi hija ya no es la misma, desde ese maldito accidente no sale de su habitación, solo se la quiere pasar encerrada... no come nada, siempre estoy preocupada por ella.

Me da miedo que le valla a pasar algo...

*suena el teléfono*

—Familia Tsukino.— ¿quién podrá ser?

—buenas tardes, perdone la molestia, me puede pasar con Serena— se escuchaba la voz de un joven en el otro lado de la línea.

—¿de parte de quien?— ¿quién podrá ser?

—de parte de Darien Chiba.— Darien Chiba... no conozco a ni un Darién Chiba... tal vez sea un amigo de Serena.

Tal vez si le digo que alguien le habla pueda hacer que ella salga de ese carro.

—Serena cariño... te habla un joven— vamos hija sal mi amor... por favor.

—no quiero hablar con nadie— decía Serena con la voz entrecortada.

—cariño, desde que paso lo de el avión... solo estás encerrada, temo que te enfermes mi amor— trataba de que me hiciera caso, pero se que era imposible... esa experiencia fue muy traumática para mi bebe...

—vamos nena, solo contesta. El joven que esta hablando se llama Darién— no hablo nada más... cuando ya me había rendido escuchaba cómo habrían la puerta.

Si que se veía muy diferente, ya no era esa niña alegre. Ahora estaba con ojeras y se veía muy pálida y más flaca.

—vamos amor se ve que Darién quiere hablar contigo, solo dale una oportunidad de hablar con el— ella solo tomaba el teléfono mientras se encerraba de nuevo en su cuarto.. espero que mi bebe este mejor.

Serena pov.

—bueno— será el...

—hola Serena ¿como estas? No sé si me recuerdas, soy Darién con el joven que hablaste esa vez en el aeropuerto..— es el! Pero ¿cómo supo mi número? Yo nunca se lo di.

—¿Como supiste mi número?— tenía que decírselo yo jamás le di mi teléfono... es más estoy en la casa de mis padres cómo supo dónde estoy.

—bueno es que me entere de lo que pasó, y pues me preocupe mucho por ti... disculpa por lo que hice pero realmente estaba preocupado... fui al aeropuerto. Pregunté por ti, me dijeron que eras una de las sobrevivientes, pregunte por tu número y como tengo un amigo ahí me dieron el numero de tu mamá— sonaba muy nervioso.

—no quiero que pienses que te estoy acosando, pero me preocupe por ti...— creo que estaba preocupado por mi... también lo admito, quería hablar con el...

—Serena, si estás enojada no te preocupes, puedo colgar y ya no te molesto... lo menos que quiero es que te sientas incómoda.— se escuchaba preocupado...

—no, no te preocupes, también tenía ganas de hablar contigo... creo que me hace falta un amigo— escuchaba como suspiraba aliviado.

—¿quieres ir a comer conmigo esta tarde?— bueno... quiero verlo.

—está bien, no tengo mucho que hacer de todos modos.—

—perfecto, pasó por ti en una hora. Me puedes dar tu dirección— espero que podamos platicar, quiero realmente verlo desde esa vez que hablamos sigo pensando en el..

Una hora después.

—Nena ¿vas a salir?— escuchaba la voz de mama contenta.

—si, se que no te gusta que salga con un joven si no lo conozco bien... pero Darién me invitó a comer y yo acepté.— ella solo me abrazaba mientras me daba un beso en mi mejilla.,

—al contrario corazón, me alegra que salgas distráete sal un poco bebe— si que la preocupe mucho

—si mami, gracias.— escuchaba la puerta... si que Darién era puntual.

—hola Darién— el solo me abrazaba mientras me dejaba anonadada.

—perdón por el abrazo repentino, pero no sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti cuando Supe lo de el accidente me preocupe pensando que algo te había pasado.— yo solo asentía no quería hablar de eso...

Entramos a su carro era muy ordenado se podía ver por como tenía todo impecable. —bueno, entonces mmm ¿algún lugar al que quieras comer?— no tenía ganas de comer... creo que aveces es que como y es cuando mama me obliga. Se me había quitado el apetito.

—honestamente no se me antojan nada— le decía sin ganas.

—bueno, que te párese si te llevo a un lugar, no es mucho pero la comida es excelente además que el dueño de el lugar es amigo mío— por qué no...

—ok, vamos— después de 6 canciones llegamos al lugar, era más como un café se veía un poco antiguo, pero muy bonito el lugar.

—Darién tiempo sin verte, valla está es una sorpresa... jamás habías venido con una chica, no me digas que es la suertuda— salía un joven más o menos de unos 27 años peli rubio y una gran sonrisa.

—Andrew en ves de estar diciendo tonterías vete por dos combos B con una Coca-Cola.—se veía Darién un poco sonrojado.

—disculpa, el es mi amigo de la infancia, es prácticamente mi hermano, y le gusta mucho hacer bromas— el estaba hable y hable... pero yo no tenía cabeza para atenderlo. Solo en mi mente estaba lo que pasó ese día... fue más horrible por que yo vi... sentí como se quemaban...los que salieron volando sus caras. Tal vez salve a mis amigos pero seiya, Yaten, Taiki y todas las personas que estaban por qué... por qué me pasó Esto a mi.

—vamos Serena que te pasa— sentía unos dedos limpiando mis lágrimas, la cara de Darién era de dolor... de desesperación.

—Darién, perdón fue un error haber venido, disculpa yo me tengo que ir— le decía mientras trataba de pararme para irme de ahí.

—vamos Serena, solo te estás haciendo daño a ti misma... lo que pasó no fue tu culpa, tu salvaste a tus amigos... además estás a salvo. Deberías tomar esta oportunidad que te está dando la vida— el no entiende.

—como te explique en el carro... fue mi culpa, si yo me hubiera puesto más firme ellos hubieran parado el vuelo y Seiya y los demás estarían con vida— el se quedaba serio.

—Seiya era tu novio.— yo solo negaba la cabeza.

—entre el y yo había amistad, cariño, respeto... solo éramos buenos amigos— sentía como sus manos tocaban las mías.

—Serena, quiero solo que me des la oportunidad de tratarte, no sé cómo fue para ti ese día que nos encontramos pero yo no te he podido olvidar— es igual para mi.

—solo te pido que me des la oportunidad de conocerte, eso es todo— sentía su mano que me apretaba suavemente.

—hey chicos aquí están sus malteadas.— llegaba Andrew con unas malteadas y bocadillos

—valla parece que llegue en buen momento, saber Serena no me importa lo que te diga Darién... pero el no te conviene, además que yo puedo ver el futuro. Y te veo con un apuesto rubio que es dueño de un restaurante— escuchaba un golpe mientras Andrew se sobaba el brazo riendo.

—jaja tranquilo amigo estoy jugando. Pero Serena si te cansas de Darién llámame— me decía haciéndome señas con sus manos.,

Solo me reía mientras Darién comía de sus papas. —si amanece ese en el hospital es por qué tuvo un accidente... valla estás riendo creo que voy a traer a Andrew para golpearlo un poco más a ver si puedo ver otra hermosa sonrisa.— esto me hacía falta...

—Darién, te agradezco mucho que me buscaste, muchas gracias por ayudarme en estos momentos.— el sonreía mientras tomaba mi mano besándola.

—quien te da las gracias soy yo, que me diste la oportunidad de verte otra vez— si que es una lindura... *Suena el teléfono*

—bueno.— —Serena wojeiwvdiwbdkaneh osheowvdiw iwheiwheuw—. escuchaba a Mina llorando pero no le entendía nada.

—Mina, no te entiendo relájate y repite lo que me dijiste— se escuchaba un suspiro mientras con voz entrecortada me decía.

—que pasó una desgracia Ami estaba regresando de el trabajo... pero un camión choco con su carro... el carro quedo completamente destrozado y Ami... mu...mu...murió al instante— nooo no puede ser esto es un mal sueño, tengo que despertar es un mal sueño. Sentía como todo a mi alrededor se obscurecía mientras la voz de Darién se oía a lo lejos.

Hola ¿como están? Espero que les este gustando la historia, se que está un poco dramática y triste... pero siempre quise hacer este tipo de historias. Bueno se cuidan y besos.


	4. Chapter 4

—Serena ¿te encuentras bien?— escuchaba esa voz de ese hermoso hombre que me enamoro.

—mmm Darién— disfrutaba como su nombre salía de mis labios. Pero ¿por qué no me encontraría bien...?

—Serena !vamos reacciona!.— por qué se escucha tan preocupado yo me siento de lo mejor, sabiendo que el está conmigo.

—Serena por favor abre tus ojos— cuando abrí mis ojos estaba en sus brazos, mientras Andrew me ponía un trapo en la frente.

—Darién tranquilízate. Vez... ya está reaccionando.— Darién solo suspiraba.

—Serena ¿te encuentras bien?— yo lo miraba sin saber de qué hablaba... que es lo que hago aquí, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que yo estaba comiendo una hamburguesa con el... nos estábamos riendo y Mina llamo... ¡AMI!

— Darién ¿que ocurrió con Ami?— le decía mientras mis lágrimas no terminaban de salir.

—lo que me dijo tu amiga después que te desmayaras, es que Kunsite le va a hacer su velorio... ya que Zoisite esta destrozado... y no tiene cabeza ahora para nada— yo no paraba de llorar.

—ellos se amaban tanto, ya en 2 meses iba a ser su boda— sentía como el me abrazaba.

—me dijo mina que si quieres estar con ellos, van a estar en el hospital — tengo que ir... quiero estar con Zoisite y los demás en estos momentos.

—Darién ¿me podrías llevar por favor?— el solo me tomaba las manos.

—no tienes que preguntarlo, vamos... no te preocupes yo estaré contigo... no estás sola— nos subimos a su carro mientras nos dirigíamos al Hospital.

Cuando llegamos estaban todos llorando. Zoisite estaba abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de Ami. —azulita, mi vida... por qué me dejaste... quedamos en que siempre estaríamos juntos.—

—Serena— me decía Mina mientras me abrazaba.

Zoisite dejaba el cuerpo de Ami mientras me agarraba de los brazos bruscamente. —¡por qué no me avisaste que algo le iba a pasar!— Estaba destrozado

—Zoisite, perdón... yo no... yo no sabía yo...— tiene razón, por qué no supe que a Ami le pasaría esto. Escuchaba una fuerte cachetada que Le había metido Mina.

—Zoisite reacciona, estás haciendo sentir mal a Serena por algo que no fue su culpa.— el se arrodillaba mientras se abrazaba a mis caderas.

—Serena perdóname se que no es tu culpa, pero me estoy muriendo sin Ami— yo lo abrazaba mientras lloraba con el.

—tranquilo, como desearía haberla ayudado— Ami ¿por qué? Puras desgracias.

Al día siguiente.

—ya arregle todo, el funeral y también para cuando se lleven a Ami...— decía Kunsite mientras entraba agarrando la mano de Mina.

—Zoisite, no te gustaría nada de comer, te puedo traer algo— le decía Lita mientras el estaba en la cama abrazando el cuerpo de Ami... no se había movido de ahí.

—vamos tienes que comer, ya tienes así todo el día... no as ni dormido— el no respondía solo besaba las mejillas de Ami.

—amor, vamos por su comida el ahora no te va a hacer caso, yo te llevo— le decía Nephliete abrazándola.

—Darién, te as quedado conmigo todo el día. ¿No tienes que irte a tu casa? Si quieres ve para que descanses y comas algo— el negaba con la cabeza

—te prometí que me quedaría contigo, y lo voy a cumplir— mejor es que valla a descansar no quiero causarle molestias.

—mejor los dos vallan a descansar, el funeral será en unas horas, mejor vallan a descansar ambos... yo les avisare.— Darién tomaba mi mano.

—ella tiene razón, mejor vamos— sentía como me abrazaba sacando me de el cuarto.

—Darién te agradezco que te as quedado conmigo todo este tiempo y todo lo que estás haciendo por mi— el tomaba mi mano mientras estábamos en el carro.

—no quiero sonar como un aprovechado que tomó ventaja de las cosas... pero Serena desde la primera vez que te vi me encantaste tanto... y quiero estar contigo. Quiero que cuentes en mi para todo— si que es muy lindo, no sé cómo estaría si no tuviera el apoyo de el.

—pero Ami, recuerdo la última vez que la vi estaba contenta escogiendo todo lo de su boda.— sentía como sus dedos limpiaban mis lágrimas.

—deja de pensar en eso, mejor hay que llegar a tu apartamento, te bañas, comes un poco te cambias y me llamas cuando estés lista que quieras que pase por ti— no... no me quiero separar de el.

—Darién, puedo acompañarte, no quiero que me dejes... si piensas que es mucha molestia para ti, yo entiendo y me dejas.— sentía sus dedos en mis labios.

—cierra tu hermosa boquita, al contrario me leíste la mente, tenía ganas de pedirte eso... pero no quería sonar tan acosador— el de acosador no tiene nada.

—al contrario, eres como mi ángel de la guarda— el se veía un poco nervioso. —mejor vamos a mi apartamento. Me estaba quedando con mis padres pero en mi casa tengo todo. Mi ropa y todo lo demás.— el asentía mientras seguíamos agarraros de la mano. Si que me daba todo su apoyo.

—bueno, ya llegamos a tu casa. Hay que bañarnos y tratar de dormir un poco al menos descansar.— bañarnos... creo que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo ya que estaba Rojizimo.

—perdón, me refería a que nos bañemos por separado, no creas que me quiero bañar contigo... bueno si me gustaría pero solo si tú quisieras... disculpa no sé que digo perdón.— yo solo le sonría mientras nos bajábamos a mi apartamento.

—se a lo que te refieres, hay que apurarnos para regresar al... fu...con Zoisite— no me cae el veinte que Ami ya no este. Siento que es una pesadilla...

—no sé si tenga comida en el refrigerador, y si hay es la que está congelada... si quieres podemos comer afuera, solo hay que bañarnos y nos dormimos un rato.— le gritaba a Darién de mi cuarto. —también si quieres shampoo y todo lo demás está en la gaveta de abajo, ahí tengo para cuando tengo invitados— espero que encuentre todo... tal vez será mejor que valla no valla a ser que no encuentre nada.

—Darién estás ahí— no había respuesta de el, se habrá ido...

Justo cuando estaba esperándolo sole en solo ropa interior, se que no está bien que este viendo, pero no pude detenerme... que cuerpo tiene este hombre parece modelo de pasarela.

—¡Darién! Perdón como no escuche ruido pensé que no estabas... yo solo vine por qué te quise ayudar a encontrar las cosas. Yo... yo— solo podía tartamudear.

El se me acercaba mientras ponía sus dedos en mis labios acariciándolos suavemente —Shhh tranquila no importa, solo vete a bañar y seguimos hablando no te preocupes— si que es divino...

Cuando termine de bañarme secarme el cabello y todo me puse mi pillama para dormir. —¿Serena tienes una colcha para dormir en el sillón?— no puedo dejar que se duerma en el sillón después de todo lo que está haciendo por mi..

—si quieres puedes dormir conmigo, solo vamos a dormir además que solo faltan 4 horas para que empiece el funeral y no vamos a tener mucho tiempo— el tragaba saliva mientras me miraba nervioso.

—¿estás segura? Por mi encantado, pero no quiero que estés incomoda.— que tierno es...

—estoy segura, anda vamos ya a dormir— el sonreía mientras se acostaba a mi lado.

Solo espero que podamos dormir... también me preocupa Zoisite... aún no me puedo quitar su imagen de como abrazaba el cuerpo de Ami... pobrecito...

Hola como están, espero que les este gustando la historia, es algo diferente a lo que acostumbro a hacer, pero espero que les este gustado. Bueno se cuidan y me dejan sus comentarios para sabes que es lo que les gusta o desagrada. Bueno se cuidan y besos ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Despertaba en mi cama, pensaría que todo fue una pesadilla pero aún lado de mi estaba Darién dormido. Su rostro cuando dormía era hermoso, parecía un niño inocente.

—¿Cuanto tiempo me vas a ver dormir?— me decía con una sonrisa.

—Darién, disculpa no fue mi intención— le decía un poco avergonzada.

—hey tranquila, mejor hay que cambiarnos, el velorio empieza en una hora. Tenemos tiempo de comer algo antes de ir. Cuando estabas dormida Mina me mando la dirección— eso es lo que me gustaba de el, era muy detallista para todo... y tanto que me está ayudando, no cualquiera te ayuda sin conocerte... como dije antes es mi ángel de la guardia.

—bueno Serena ¿donde te gustaría comer? No sé tú, pero se me antoja una hamburguesa— justo lo que estaba pensando. Algo rápido para llegar haya.

—me parece perfecto, pero ¿que te parece si vamos a McDonalds o Wendy's?— me gusta más Wendy's la comida sabe más fresca.

—está bien, vamos a Wendy's— mientras íbamos en el carro solo platicábamos de como era nuestra vida, el me decía las cosas que le gustaban y yo le decía las cosas que me gustaban.

Cuando terminamos de comer llegamos al lugar. Estaban todos excepto por Zoisite... —Mina donde está Zoisite— ella negaba con la cabeza mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

—cuando entraron a llevarse a Ami, el solo la abrazaba y no la quería dejar ir... también amenazó con una botella a los que estaban queriéndose llevar a Ami que si la tocaban el los iba a matar— no puede ser... pobre Zoisite...

—¿entonces que fue lo que pasó?— ella se limpiaba las lágrimas mientras continuaba.

—tuvieron que sedarlo.. está aquí pero lo tienen bajo medicina, no se quiere separar de Ami...— pobre zoisite —por cierto me di cuenta que llegaste con Darién, no se an separado desde que los vi ayer ¿está segura que no es tu novio?— yo solo me sonrojaba,

—el me gusta, pero creo que solo me ve como una amiga... además si le gusto no creo que me valla a decir nada ahora no crees— ella solo me abrazaba.

—tienes razón, pero trata de no perder el tiempo... nadie tiene la vida comprada y además es muy corta.— tiene razón, pero aún así... no sé cómo hablar con el... —Serena, no importa lo mucho que aún chavo le gustes no va a hacer lo que Darién hace por ti, solo ve y habla con el— está bien... tratare.

—Hola Mina ¿como estas? Les traje un poco de café.— decía llegando con dos tasas.

—muchas gracias... y también gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo, por estar con mi amiga en estos momentos.— el solo sonreía.

—al contrario, soy yo quien le agradece a Serena que me de una oportunidad de acercarme a ella— era relajan te hablar con el y lo bueno era que también se estaba llevando bien con Mina.

—¿Kunsite pero que te pasó?— le preguntábamos todos de ver la manera en la que el llegaba.

—es... es.. Zoisite el... el— no podía hablar solo se arrodillaba mientras se tapaba la boca y lloraba.

—Kunsite, vamos dinos ¿que pasó con Zoisite?— el no podía hablar seguía llorando. ¿Que fue lo que ocurrió por qué no dice nada? algo está mal aquí.

—Mi amor, vamos trata de calmarte ¿que fue lo que pasó?— le decía Mina poniéndose a la altura de el y acunando su rostro en sus manos.

el solo la abrazaba mientras no paraba de llorar. —es que... el.. el está...— se escuchaba un fuerte ruido en El Segundo pisó.

Todos subimos rápido para ver que era lo que estaba pasando. —Lita ¿que te pasa por qué gritas así?— le decían todos preocupados ella solo señalaba el baño.

Cuando llegamos no lo podíamos creer estaba Zoisite colgado de una cuerda.

—yo vine a ver cómo estaba, solo le traje un plato de comida, pero cuando no lo vi en el cuarto... vi que el baño estaba un poco abierto, entre y el estaba así... no pensé que el aria esto. Que llegaría a este extremo.— decía Lita en el piso llorando mientras Nephlie la abrazaba y consolaba.

Sentía como unos brazos me abrazaban. —no es bueno que veas esto... ven, hay que llamar a la policía... ver que fue lo que pasó "buenas tardes, si queríamos llamar por qué... hay una persona que se quitó la vida... si, el es un hombre de 29 si... está bien... gracias"— esto no puede estar pasando... ¿por qué?

—esto no puede ser.. el estaba mal, pero para llegar a este extremo... no, algo debe estar pasando... además, yo vi que Darién entro al cuarto el fue ¡el último que entro antes de que Zoisite se quitara la vida! ¡Responde yo sé que tú tuviste algo que ver en esto!— gritaba Kunsite mientras levantaba a Darién de el cuello. ¿Pero que le pasa? ¡Darién no hizo esto!

—Kunsite ¿estás loco o que? Ya cálmate, se que te sientes mal al igual que nosotros Zoisite, también era nuestro amigo, pero no es bueno que te pongas así... Darién no le a echo nada— decía Nephlite mientras trataba de que Kunsite se calmara.

—la única razón que me viste salir de el cuarto de Zoisite, es por qué me sentía muy mal verlo así.. solo entre para ver si estaba todo bien, y también le ofrecí comida, pero dijo que quería estar solo... y se quería bañar... por eso me salí, después fui con Serena para ver cómo estaba— explicaba mientras Kunsite agachaba la cabeza.

—perdón, fue muy malo de mi haber actuado de ese modo.. pero no sabes cómo me duele la muerte de mi primo, disculpa si actúe de esa manera— decía mientras su voz se entrecortaba...

—tranquilo, no hay ningún problema, se que es normal que desconfíen de mi... soy un desconocido que entra en el cuarto de su amigo... y después el aparece muerto, realmente lamento, todo esto que está pasando.— tu no tines la culpa...

Tan solo agarraba su mano mientras el me daba una sonrisa triste. —no, al contrario, gracias por estar en estos momentos tan difíciles...— decía Kunsite mirando el cuerpo de Zoisite.

—será mejor que arreglemos lo de el velorio de Zoisite también, el va a querer que lo enterremos junto con Ami...— decía Kunsite mientras todos nos salimos de el cuarto mientras escuchábamos como llegaba la policía.

—¿por qué hizo Zoisite eso?— decía Mina mientras lloraba abrazando a Kunsite.

—en una parte lo entiendo... si algo te pasa a ti, aria cualquier cosa para estar contigo nuevamente— Mina solo lo miraba asustada.

—no hables así... no quiero pensar en eso, solo de pensar... no, no quiero— esto es horrible. Primero Ami y ahora Zoisite... pero... murieron en la misma orden que murieron en mi premonición... no, estás loca serena, estoy pensando cosas que no son... pero, lo que pasó en mi premonición... fue lo mismo que ocurrió en el avión, tengo que ver más de esto, tiene que haber algo más... tengo que llegar al fondo de esto.

Hola chicas ¿como están? Yo muy bien gracias, solo un poco atareada jeje pero ya estoy de regreso, espero que les este gustando esta historia, se cuidan y que se la pasen muy bien besos ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Me levantaba agitaba después de haber tenido una pesadilla, más bien no sé cómo lo podía explicar... solo eran cosas que veía, pero nada tenía sentido... miraba un barco y veía como había una llama... después todo se volvía obscuro. ¿Qué estará pasando? Ya había pasado un mes de el entierro de Zoisite y Ami... aún no podía creer lo que ocurrió ese día.

Darién se había portado súper bien conmigo, nos veíamos todos los días. Ya que decía que se preocupaba como estaba yo. Y me decía que siempre yo estaba presente en sus pensamientos.

El es de lo más lindo, por alguna razón no puedo dejar de pensar en el. Es tan dulce y tierno siento que me estoy enamorando de el...

*suena el teléfono*

—bueno— contestaba mientras me levantaba de la cama.

—princesa ¿como estas?— era el...

—hola, muy bien gracias. ¿Como estás tú?— se escuchaba una sonrisa. —muy bien, aún que voy a estar mejor cuando te vea— jajaa siempre tan gracioso.

—pues, si me quieres ver que te parece que vengas— escuchaba como tocaban la puerta. —dame un segundo están tocando la puerta—

Cuando llegaba a abrirla encontraba a Darien sonriendo —que bueno que pienses así... por que también te quería ver.— solo me aventaba a sus brazos mientras el me recibía con un abrazo.

—Que bueno que llegas, tuve un sueño muy raro... quería platicar contigo, acerca de eso, estoy pensando que es— no podía terminar de hablar por qué el solo me ponía su mano en mi boca.

—no, ya basta de pensar en eso, solo te estás haciendo daño a ti misma, ya te dije que esos de los sueños y premoniciones no existen. Serena, realmente me preocupas

No es para que estés pensando ese tipo de cosas... es para que disfrutes la vida, no sabes lo hermosa que es...— tiene razón, siempre que trataba a el de decirle acerca de los sueños y todo lo que sentía, me decía que no pensara en eso. No le gusta verme preocupada.

—¿que te parece si te invito al parque?— me decía con una sonrisa, aún no me había preguntando si quería ser su novia... ni beso nos habíamos dado, aveces pensaba que solo me quería como una amiga.

—claro me encantaría ¿Pero, a que parque quieres ir?— el sonreía mientras tomaba mi mano.

—solo sígueme y lo veras— si que mi vida había cambiado con el, era mucho mejor cada vez más... Ya no me sentía sola.

Cuando llegamos era un parque muy lindo lleno de patitos y peces. —Darién, que lugar tan lindo.— el sonreía mientras me tomaba mi mano.

—siempre vengo aquí cuando quiero relajarme. Espero que te guste— yo me sentaba contenta mientras el ponía una manta y emparedados.

—¿sabes Darién, creo que desde que te conozco siempre comes hamburguesas y emparedados.— el sonreía mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían.

—no se preparar nada más...— yo me sonreía mientras comía un emparedado

—lo mejor es cuando tú lo preparas, se disfruta más— el me tomaba la mano mientras me acariciaba mi mejilla.

—todo se siente mejor desde que te conocí, realmente no sabía que era vivir hasta que te pusiste en mi camino..,— yo solo agachaba mi cabeza avergonzada.

—estás exagerando, es lo contrario. Tu as estado conmigo en los momentos que más me he necesitado.— el acariciaba mi rostro seriamente

—y lo seguiré estando— no voy a mentir, me estaba enamorando de el, pero por alguna razón aveces me causaba un miedo... era algo difícil de explicar.

Además era un poco raro... Aveces actuaba como que era la primera vez que el experimentaba las cosas... y a pesar de que tenía a su familia, en su casa no tenía ni una foto de ellos... solo me contaba que tenía una hermana y a su papa y mama... pero jamás me enseñó foto o algo... en eso era un poco misterioso. ¡Que haces Serena! Le quieres buscar otra pata al gato donde no hay.

—princes ya viste— señalaba Darién atrás. Ya que nos venían siguiendo como dies patitos.

—jajaja que chistoso— le decía sonriendo mientras el me enseñaba La Bolsa de pan vacía.

—creo que hubiéramos traído otra bolsa— me decía Darién sonriendo mientras seguíamos disfrutando el día.

Honestamente no me había sentido así en mucho tiempo, las chicas y los demás estaban mejor, Kunsite estaba con Mina se habían ido con los padres de ella, ya que decían que querían pasar más tiempo con ellos.

Lita estaba con Nephliete ya que le estaba ayudando con el restaurante de ella. Y pues Rei y Jededite se habían ido a las cabañas de paseo.

Todo estaba yendo muy bien, cada día nos recordábamos de Ami y Zoisite, pero al menos sabíamos que al fin estaban juntos nuevamente.

Darien me seguía visitando, aveces pensaba que se la pasaba afuera de mi casa, ya que siempre que le decía que lo quería ver estaba en un dos por tres.

Pero mina me dijo que era una paranoica y que me dejara apapachar por el. Un día el me estaba dejando en mi casa después de un día de haber ido al cine, la habíamos pasado muy bien, pero aún no sabía que éramos... aún que ya teníamos 6 meses de estarnos pretendiendo jamás nos habíamos dado un beso... el me llamaba princesa y me agarraba la mano, pero jamás habíamos echo nada más... solo recuerdo que la única vez que me beso fue en mi mejilla la vez que se despidió de mí en el aeropuerto... tenía que hablar con el... o esto me iba a matar...

—Darién— le decía cuando el apenas se estaba yendo a su carro.

—dime— me decía regresándose mirándome curiosamente.

—quiero que me digas ¿que significó yo para ti?— le decía mientras mis mejillas se encendían. El solo me agarraba mi rostro.

—aveces quisiera saber que piensas— me decía sonriendo —no sabes cómo me encantan tus reacciones como ese lindo sonrojo de tu cara.—

Yo le quitaba la mano mientras el me miraba triste. —no me cambies el tema... ¿quiero saber que significó yo para ti?— el me tomaba mi mano.

—para mi tú lo eres todo... eres tan hermosa, no solo por dentro si no también por fuera... eres dulce, eres tierna... como dije antes lo eres todo...— entonces el me.

No podía aguantarme tenía ganas de hacerlo, quería sentir sus labios. No sé por qué pero no podía parar, solo lo jalaba mientras besaba sus labios. El al comienzo no hacía nada, sólo se quedó helado. ¡Tal vez no le gusto! Que atrevida soy...

—Darién, perdón este yo...— el no parpadeaba solo me miraba con los ojos como plato.

—es la primera vez que he sentido eso en mi vida... quiero más...— no pude responder. Nada ya que el me arrebataba mis labios. No pude hacer nada más que abrazarme a su cuello.

—Serena, quiero más de ti— me decía mientras me abrazaba fuerte mente, sentía como el me besaba por todos lados.

—Darién espérate, alguien nos puede ver— pero el no paraba.

—no me pidas que me separe de ti, es la primera vez que siento esto... es un sentimiento que me está quemando por dentro, que me exige que quiero más de ti— me decía entre besos, lo bueno es que me dejaba respirar al menos un poco.

—está bien, por qué no vamos adentro, aquí nos puede ver alguien— el me besaba mis labios nuevamente.

—y eso está mal— me miraba con una cara de lujuria a la cual no le podía negar nada.

—Darien, no es correcto, esta bien si quieres seguir, pero aquí no... como te digo alguien nos puede ver, no es correcto, vamos a dentro— sentía como me levantaba en sus brazos como si yo estuviera echa de papel.

solo cerraba la puerta mientras seguía besándome. —¿mejor?— yo solo asentía, ya en este momento, el había ganado. Me empezaba a quitar mi ropa, quería todo con el.

El solo me miraba extrañado. —¿por qué te quitas la ropa?— me decía como niño chiquito.

—pensé que tal vez... querías... olvídalo— parece que estaba equivocada, creo que me estoy pasando... y creí lo que no era.

—espera— me decía mientras su mano detenía la mía de ponerme mi blusa. —quiero saber que es lo que uno hace cuando se quita la ropa.— no sé si estaba jugando conmigo, o estaba hablando en serio.

—Darién, ya no juegues... ya sabes cuando dos personas se aman... se besan y hacen el amor— le decía roja a más no poder.

—entonces, eso es lo que quieres... yo también ¿que es lo que tengo que hacer dime?— esto no puede estar pasando... ¡por favor, dime que está jugando.!

Hola como están, ya se van a decir... ¡por qué la dejas en el lemon! Jajaja bueno tiene que quedarse interesante, espero que les este gustando la historia se cuidan y les mando muchos besos ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Tenía a Darién encima de mi en el sillón... no que me queje, pero su actitud cambio completamente. Primero nos estábamos besando. Que por cierto, muy apasionadamente.

—Darién espera un momento, no crees que nos estamos apresurando— le decía entre besos.

—Serena, quisiera hacer todo lo que tú me dices, pero siento que no puedo. Desde que probé tus labios quiero que me pertenezcas completamente— sentía lujuria en su mirada como en su voz.

—Darién, pero es que— no pude terminar, ya que sus labios atacaron nuevamente los míos, su lengua acariciaba toda parte de mi boca.

—sabes ya se que tu boca sabe exquisita... pero quiero probar más de ti— no le pude responder, solo de mi boca salían gemidos, sentía como su boca se abría paso por mi cuerpo.

El me quitaba mi playera sin descuidar su lengua de mis pechos. —Serena estás tan suave, y hueles exquisita...— quería quitarlo pero no podía, se sentía tan bien.

—Darien por favor... para— el me seguía besando los pechos mientras poco a poco bajaba. Su lengua trazaba una Línea de mis pechos... a mi abdomen... el con sus manos me quitaba mis shorts mientras con sus manos suavemente acariciando me quitaba mi tanga.

—perdón princesa... pero no puedo parar... te necesito— realmente no quería que parara, por una parte si, digo apenas teníamos 6 meses de conocernos, pero por otra parte, se sentía también y me estaba quemando.

—Darien— de mi labios salía un fuerte gemido. Cuando sentía como su lengua saboreaba ese lugar de perdición de toda mujer.

—entiende que no puedo parar...— una corriente cruzaba por mi cuerpo cuando sentía su aliento.

—Serena sabes exquisito, no sé si te referías a esto cuando dijiste hacer el amor, pero de algo estoy %100 seguro... no quiero que nadie te tenga, quiero ser yo tu único dueño— trataba de buscar la palabra correcta y decirle que era suya, pero no podía... ya que su lengua no se apodaba de mi.

—Da..Da...Dari— sentía como mi cuerpo convulsionaba, cuando había alcanzado el orgasmo.

—sabes exquisita— me decía Darién lamiéndose los labios. —no sé cómo te sientes tú... pero yo tengo ganas de explotar— yo solo sonreía mientras me paraba ahora si me las cobraría.

Besaba sus labios sintiendo ese sabor que solo de pensar que el había estado entre mis piernas me causaba sonrojarme, pero no me echaría para atrás, lo aria sentir el placer que el me dio.

Aventaba su cuerpo al sillón con una sonrisa, mientras el me miraba asombrado. —Serena.— yo no lo dejaba hablar ya que poco a poco le quitaba su ropa besando su musculoso cuerpo. Pero no estaba tan musculoso, solo estaba bien formado, estaba perfecto.

—¿Serena, vas a hacer lo mismo que yo hice?— me preguntaba Darién pero yo no lo dejaba terminar, ya que con mi lengua pasaba por su parte. —Ahhh Serena— me decía Darien estirándose cayendo al sillón.

con mi boca suavemente besaba todo el solo se movía mientras de sus labios salían gemidos. —Serena— no de cuantas veces dijo mi nombre hasta que sentí un líquido que me cubría mi boca.

—¿esto es hacer el amor? Digo se siente bien... pero quiero más... no es suficiente— sentía como se recuperaba rápido, sus fuertes brazos me cargaban el lenta y suavemente me acostaba en el sillón.

—Quiero sentirte... quiero estar dentro de ti... que nos convirtamos en uno mismo— yo solo asentía el se acomodaba en mi entrada.

—no sabes cómo agradezco que te hayas cruzado en mi camino— yo le sonreía mientras sentía sus labios. —Serena estás tan apretada, y húmeda...no me lo tomes a mal. Tu boca hace maravillas... pero me encanta más esto— el se enterraba en mi mientras yo me agarraba a su espalda.

El dolor que sentía se fue tornando en pasión... era lo más rico que había sentido, como el dice me encanto cuando lo hizo con su boca, pero me gustaba más cuando el me penetraba.

—¿Serena, te gusta?— me preguntaba Darién agitado yo solo asentía mientras el seguía. —Serena, ya no aguanto más... TE AMO— sentía como todo daba vueltas mientras mis paredes se constreñían

—Darién eso fue maravilloso— le decía agitada mientras me acomodaba en su pecho.

el acariciaba mi espalda mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. —entonces a esto te referías con hacer el amor, bueno hay que hacerlo otra vez— no pude responderle ya que me jalaba nuevamente. ¡He creado un monstruo!

6 meses después

—entonces va a ser esta tarde, no sé si te gustaría venir— mina había venido a verme ya que me dijo que el avión que había explotado ya hace un año, iban a hacer una conmemoración por todos los que murieron ese día... Seiya, taiki y Yaten.

—se que para ti es difícil, tú sabes, por Seiya, pero pensé que tal vez te gustaría ir— Claro que es algo difícil, pero no puedo fallar. Quiero estar hay... aún me siento mal que no fui al funeral de Seiya, pero de esa vez no quería salir... fue gracias a Darién que pude dejar mi cuarto.

—claro que iré, nos veremos este sábado— ella asentía mientras me abrazaba.

—te cuidas amiga, espero verte el sábado.— mi vida había regresado a la normalidad... honestamente era gracias a todos mis amigos y familiares. Pero más mi príncipe, el me había ayudado en todo se había convertido en una gran ayuda para mi.

Hace unos 2 meses el se había quedado a vivir en mi apartamento, ya que dijo que no podía estar separado de mi, y era gran ayudar. Ya que nos compartíamos los gastos, aún que el primero me dijo que quería pagar todo. Pero yo lo convencí que nos compartiéramos los gastos y lo demás lo pusiéramos en una cuenta de ahorros.

El acepto y así estábamos viviendo. Claro nadie sabía ya que cuando mi mamá se enterara me iba a matar. Pero éramos felices, los días se pasaban como horas, en fin el me completaba.

*suena el teléfono*

—hola mi príncipe— le contestaba sonriendo cuando veía el identificador de llamadas.

—hola princesa, te llama para decirte que había un poco de tráfico, pero ya estoy en camino.— siempre me llamaba para todo aún cuando tenía un poco de trabajo.

—no te preocupes mi príncipe, por cierto.. Mina me hablo, dice que el sábado es el memorial de las personas que murieron en el vuelo 180. Y pues, me gustaría ir— me sentía rara hablando de ese tema. Pero realmente quería ir.

Había silencio por mucho tiempo sentía que era una eternidad... hasta que el hablo nuevamente. —claro, podemos ir. ¿A que hora va a ser?— suspire aliviada. Desde que pasó lo de Zoisite, Darien no quiere que yo hable nada de el tema. También se a comportado un poco diferente, pero aún así estos eran los momentos más felices de mi vida.

1 hora después...

—ya está la comida mi amor— le gritaba a Darién que estaba en el cuarto. El salía contento mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

—como siempre tus comidas son riquísimas— decía Darién contento comiendo la ensalada de camarones.

—me alegro que te guste mucho.— ya en el tiempo que teníamos viviendo juntos realmente era un deleite cada día.

Si que sentía que mi vida había cambiado, antes era feliz... o eso creía hasta que le conocí a el, ahí mi vida realmente cambio.

Ya era el día de el memorial, me vestí con un vestido negro. Darién me esperaba en la sala —¿segura que quieres ir?— me preguntaba por milésima vez.

—por favor— le decía mientras suavemente tomaba su mano. El asentía mientras juntos nos dirigíamos al lugar.

Cuando llegamos estaban todos esperándonos. —Serena— me recibía Rei con un abrazo. —¿como te sientes?— yo solo la apretaba —se lo mucho que Seiya y sus hermanos significaban para ti— si, ellos eran alguien muy especial en mi vida más Seiya, nunca lo voy a olvidar.

No podía contestar solo mis lágrimas se empezaban a derramar. —perdón, se que solo a pasado un año... pero viendo su foto me hace recordarlos mucho—

—vamos a sentarnos, ya va a comenzar.— sentía los fuertes brazos de Darién que me llevaban a sentarme.

—buenas tardes, estamos aquí para conmemorar a esos, amigos, familiares... que murieron ese día, muchos eran personas que apenas empezaban a vivir, pero así es la vida... todos estamos destinados a eso, pero al menos nos quedan esos lindos recuerdos. Esos momentos que vivimos con esas personas tan queridas, es lo único que nos queda, y para eso hemos venido hoy, a conmemorar a esos que ya no están con nosotros.

Empezó el servicio mientras todos poníamos mucha atención, yo sólo recordaba todos los momentos que pase con Seiya, hasta de las clases que nos habíamos escapado solo para ir al parque de diversiones. Todos esos lindos momentos que pasamos.

—Serena mi amor, ¿te encuentras bien?— sentía como el dedo de Darién, limpiaba mis lágrimas.

—si, fue más difícil de lo que pensé— le decía mientras me abrazaba a el sus brazos solo me sostenían mientras su mano trazaba círculos en mi espalda.

—tranquila, te prometo que no te va a pasar nada... yo siempre te voy a cuidar— sus palabras me hacían sentir mucho mejor.

Cuando terminó el servicio Kunsite nos invitó a un restaurante para comer. —Darién ¿aquí es donde trabaja tu amigo Andrew no?— el asentía mientras todos pasábamos.

—Darién que sorpresa, ya me tenías abandonado.— se escuchaba la voz de Andrew sonriendo.

—hola si perdona pero he estado un poco ocupado.— le decía Darién mientras nos sentábamos a una mesa.

Andrew miraba a todos sonriendo. —que raro, veo que no has echo tu trabajo... no sé en qué as estado ocupado.— que se refiere con eso...

Miraba a Darién confusa mientras el solo tragaba saliva. Si que no entendía que estaba pasando aquí. —solo ignóralo, tú sabes cómo es Andrew de bromista.— me decía Darién sonriendo.

—está bien ¿que les puedo servir?— decía Andrew sacando una libreta.

Por alguna razón siento que Darién se esta portando un poco raro... pero como dice el, Andrew es muy bromista. Solo quería disfrutar el día con mis amigos ya tenía mucho tiempo que no nos juntábamos como ahora.

Hola nenas, como prometí aquí está el Lemon... ugh cada vez se me hace más difícil escribirlo... creo que cambie a 6 tonos diferentes de rojos jajaja pero digo por qué no. Y eso de Darién ¿es muy raro no? Ni parece humano... *spoiler alert* jjajaja bueno se cuidan y que estén bien, les mando muchos besos ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Comíamos la rica comida que nos había servido Andrew mientras platicábamos de como nos iba en nuestros trabajos y nuestras vidas.

—princesa, ahora regreso—. Me decía Darién parándose mientras me besaba.

—se ve que se están llevando muy bien con Darien— me decía Mina mientras sonreía

—pues yo me sorprendí cuando dijiste que se iban a vivir juntos... ¿Que no solo tienen unos cuantos meses de conocerse? Además Darién es muy extraño.— me decía Reí mientras Mina le tapaba la boca.

—tú no le hagas caso, si Darién te gusta y tú se llevan muy bien disfruten la vida— me decía mientras me daba una sonrisa.

Kunsite la tomaba de la cintura. —que bueno que pienses eso... entonces ya te decidiste en la respuesta que me vas a dar— ella solo se empezaba a reír.

—Vamos Kunsi para que quieres eso, ya estamos viviendo juntos— el solo la abrazaba mientras la miraba a los ojos.

—por qué quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres mía, que te cuesta... vamos cásate conmigo, te prometo que te are la mujer más feliz de el mundo.— ella solo le besaba los labios.

—no se por que quieres casarte si ya estamos viviendo juntos, pero esta bien si es lo que quieres te complaceré y nos casaremos— le decía Mina mientras Kunsite la cargaba y le empezaba a dar vueltas.

—ya la escucharon, para que no se valla a echar pa tras, ella a dicho que se quiere casar conmigo— todos nos empezábamos a reír mientras Mina solo le pegaba su pecho juguetonamente.

—si tanto me amas suéltame que me vas a hacer vomitar— Kunsite la bajaba mientras agarraba sus mejillas cariñosamente.

—te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir, te trataré como una diosa— ella solo se reía mientras besaba sus labios.

—ya me tratas así tontito— si que pasábamos un momento agradable, ase tiempo que no pasaba esto, si que estaba alegre de que la vida ya estaba regresando a la normalidad pero se me hacía raro que Darién no regresaba tal parece que se estaba tardando.

—voy a ver por qué tarda tanto Darién— les decía mientras me paraba a verlo.

—Vamos Serena no lo molestes tanto, de seguro se esta viendo con la otra— decía Nephrite riendo mientras Lita le metía un golpe.

—no le hagas caso, aquí los esperamos— me decía mientras yo solo me empezaba a reír. Sabía que el solo jugaba se como es Nephrite solo salía a buscar a Darién me pregunto por que tardara tanto.

Yo se como era Nephrite de bromista solo me reía mientras me iba a buscarlo.

—se puede saber a donde va esta hermosa señorita— me decía una dulce voz mientras sentía unos brazos abrazándome.

—Darién— le decía volteándome y besando sus labios.

—perdón por haber tardado tanto, pero como tenía tiempo que no veía a Andrew estuvimos platicando de cómo nos a ido— yo solo le sonreía mientras ambos regresábamos con los demás.

—no se te olvide lo que te dije Darién— escuchábamos a Andrew mientras Darién solo asentía.

—que fue lo que te dijo— que grosera son cosas de ellos es mejor que no me meta —olvídalo es tu plática con el, no creas que me quiero meter— el solo si reía mientras me abrazaba.

—no te preocupes, solo un trabajo que tengo que terminar— otra vez con ese trabajo, de que estarán hablando. —y que a pasado, como que están todos más contentos— decía Darién mientras se sentaba. Todos se reía mientras daban la noticia de que Mina se iba a casar con Kunsite. Así pasamos la tarde, de echo Darién lo notaba un poco diferente, trato de evitar el tema de Andrew, tal vez era un trabajo que tenía que hacer. Pero no me quiero meter mucho en sus asuntos.

Al fin el tiempo había llegado para la esperada boda de Mina. Ella estaba muy contenta, me había dicho que Kunsite tenía planeado que ambos irían a una isla, que la película de crepúsculo les encanto y querían hacer algo parecido, irse al Bora Bora o un lugar paradisiaco.

La boda fue de lo más bonita, con ambos diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban, Mina llorando al igual que todas nosotras. Me pregunto si algún día Darién me pedirá matrimonio ahh solo de pensarlo me muero de la vergüenza. Seguíamos disfrutando, todos bailando y disfrutando de esta boda al igual que la dichosa pareja.

Fui al baño pero cuando regrese se me hacía raro que Darién no estaba fui a buscarlo, tal vez se había perdido así como era de distraído.

Salí al jardín pero no veía a nadie.

—Andrew, entiende que yo no puedo hacer esto... es— esa era la voz de Darién...—¿pero que quieres que haga? Yo... si yo se, pero...— que puede estar hablando, me siento mal escuchando una conversación ajena pero no puedo parar de escucharla.

—No Andrew, yo... si yo se, yo tenía que haberme llevado las almas de Ami y Zoisite, pero no puedo, Serena me va a odiar cuando sepa la verdad...— QUE! ¡¿De que verdad está hablando?!

—está bien... yo are mi trabajo..— su trabajo, el...

—Darién— mi voz salía en un suspiro mientras el me miraba espantado.

—Serena ¿cuánto tiempo as estado aquí?— me decía mientras se me quería acercar pero yo me alejaba de el.

—el tiempo suficiente para saber que me as estado utilizando, cuando te acercaste a mi, fue para estar cerca de mis amigos, solo me estabas utilizando.. ¿y que fue lo que le hiciste a Ami y Zoisite?— el solo negaba con la cabeza mientras se me acercaba y yo alejaba de el.

—yo... yo Serena, perdón pero es que yo— es un desgraciado.

—¡cállate! Se que tú le hiciste algo a ellos, por que te metiste en nuestras vidas, todos eran felices antes de que llegaras tu— el solo agachaba la cabeza.

—Serena, es mi trabajo... yo soy un ángel de la muerte, mi deber era de llevarme el alma de todos ustedes, pero no pude... cuando te conocí en ese aeropuerto me enamoré de ti... Serena yo— un que... esté me quiere ver la cara o que... está

—Darién estás completamente loco, por favor, aléjate de mi— le gritaba mientras mis lágrimas se derramaban. No podía quedarme más tiempo ahí... sentía que mi mundo se me iba encima.

—¡Serena espera NO CORRAS!— No escuche nada mas solo sentía como todo se obscurecía.

Darién POV.

Quise detenerla, pero no pude... ese maldito carro la agarro más primero que yo.

Llegaba al hospital, tenía a Serena en mis brazos ella estaba herida, y no se movía solo se quejaba que le dolía su cuerpo —por favor, alguien ayude a mi esposa— les decía mientras tenía a Serena en mis brazos. Llegaban cuatro doctores que la arrancaban de mis brazos mientras yo me quedaba en la sala de espera... por favor recupérate pronto mi amor... no podía hacer nada más solo esperar que ella se sintiera mejor.

Hola! Lamento no contestar antes... pero he estado un poco ocupada, pero ya volví con otro capítulo espero y les guste y disculpen la demora les mando muchos besos


	9. Chapter 9

Estando en esta sala siento que me estoy volviendo loco sin saber nada de mi Serena, como quisiera que ella nunca se hubiera enterado pero eso es mucho pedir... fue culpa mía... pensar que un ser como yo podría tener esa dicha de enamorarse, yo no merezco eso...

Que tonto fui al pensar que me podía apoderar de ella... de hacerla mia, Andrew tenía razón no debí enamorarme jamás... estaba aquí con mis manos en mi cabeza cuando sentí como alguien tocaba mi hombro. —Señor Chiba— escuchaba la voz de el doctor.

—que noticias tiene de Serena— le decía mientras el negaba con la cabeza.

—Señor, las heridas de su esposa son graves, nosotros tratamos de hacer todo lo posible, la logramos salvar pero ella está inconsciente, no está en coma... pero aun no se despierta— yo solo asentía.

—por favor ¿puedo estar con ella en el cuarto?— el solo asentía mientras lo seguía donde tenían a Serena.

Cuando llegábamos ahí estaba ella. No se movía, pareciera que estaba dormida, pero estaba inconsciente. —si necesita algo solo llame a la enfermera— me decía mientras salía de el cuarto y yo me sentaba en una silla agarrando su mano.

No se cuánto tiempo paso, solo se que pasaba el tiempo pero ella no despertaba. Andrew vino un par de veces y me trajo ropa para que me bañara. Me despertaba cuando sentía una pequeña mano mover la mia. —¡Serena! Gritaba sorprendido mientras ella parpadeaba mirando su alrededor.

—donde estoy— salía su voz un poco rasposa.

—ten mi amor, toma un poco de agua— le decía mientras le daba un vaso. Ella lo tomaba mientras yo ayudaba a tomarlo. —te sientes mejor— le decía mirándola mientras ella se quedaba seria.

—me levante un poco confundida, pero ya me acorde de todo... a que demonios te refieres cuando dijiste que eres un Ángel de la muerte— me decía mientras yo solo agachaba la cabeza.

—soy, un ángel negro, mi deber es llevarme las almas para que descansen... pero como te dije, esa vez que iba en el aeropuerto mi deber era de llevarme a todos ustedes... nunca me imaginaba que ese día te conocería y me enamoraría de ti... yo— ella solo gritaba haciendo que yo la mirara.

—ya basta de decirme esa basura, eres solo un lunático, realmente quieres que te crea que eres un ángel que vino por nuestras almas— me decía sin creerme ni una sola palabra... no que la culpe, tampoco creería si no supiera la verdad.

yo solo agarraba el florero mientras lo rompía y agarraba un pedazo. —que estás haciendo—, me decía viéndome con miedo.

—mostrándote que digo la verdad— ella solo me miraba espantada. —vez— le decía mientras con el pedazo de vidrio me lo pasaba por la mano pero no me pasaba nada.

—yo no tengo sangre... no envejezco, no puedo enfermarme y no puedo morir... también nunca te e mentido.— ella me miraba con miedo.

—no me mires de esa manera, a pesar que soy este ser... jamás te aria daño... eres lo que más amo en esta vida— sus lágrimas se derramaba mientras se trataba de sentar en la cama.

—si me amas tanto, entonces devuélveme a mis amigo.. a Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Ami y Zoisite— yo solo agachaba la cabeza... yo no puedo hacer eso...

—Serena, el no puede hacer eso... y quien se llevó a Ami y Zoisite fui yo.— entraba Andrew mientras Serena lo miraba.

—¡Tu! ¿Pero por que hiciste eso...?— le decía mientras el solo negaba con su cabeza.

—tienes que entender ¿acaso crees que los humanos tienen que vivir para siempre? Es la ley de la vida... es nuestro deber llevarnos las almas de ustedes a un lugar de descanso. Además tenemos supervisores a los que les rendimos cuentas. ¡Si Darién no hace ese trabajo el puede desaparecer! Por esa es la razón que yo lo hice— Serena solo ponía su mano tapando su boca.

—¡Andrew ya basta!— no quería que ella se enterara de eso...

—¡No Darién! Tiene que saberlo, si tanto te ama como dices ella va a entender que es tu trabajo hacer esto— Serena solo agachaba cabeza mientras sus lágrimas se derramaban. —está fue la razón que te dije que no te enamorarás.., entiende los humanos jamás van a entender— Serena lo miraba mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas.

—es mejor que te calles, yo si lo amo ¡no me importa que sea un ángel de la muerte o el mismo diablo! Yo a él lo amo— no puedo creerlo... yo solo me acercaba a ella mientras mis lágrimas caían y agarraba su mano.

—¡ja! Que no supuestamente lo estabas culpando por la muerte de tus amigos yo no estoy en contra de su relación... pero solamente piensa esto... a Darién, lo mandaron por tu alma... ¿crees que el va a poder hacerlo? Si ni quiso tocar a Ami o Zoisite, la única razón que lo veían es por que el quería evitar esas muertes, yo era quien me encargué de eso— Serena solo tomaba mi mano. Mientras sus lágrimas se derramaban.

—¿y no puede haber algo que yo pueda hacer?— Andrew sonreía pero yo sabía perfectamente lo que le iba a decir.

—¡Ni lo pienses, no quiero que ella!— Andrew rodaba los ojos.

—sabes que es la única manera, si ella acepta el destino de todos va a cambiar, salvarías a tus amigos y hasta las personas que murieron en el avión— Serena abría los ojos.

—dime que es lo que puedo hacer, soy capaz de hacerlo...yo— yo agarraba su mano.

—Serena por favor, ¡no! Solo olvídalo.— ella me miraba mientras suspiraba tratando de controlarse.

—Darién, déjame tomar mis propias decisiones por favor— tiene razón... no tengo derecho de meterme en sus decisiones... yo solo asentía mientras Andrew sonreía.

—es fácil... si tu quieres que le perdonemos la vida a tus amigos y todo vuelva a la normalidad... solo hay una cosa que puedes hacer... tienes que volverte una de nosotros—

Hola como están espero que les esté gustando la historia, está va a ser un poco corta y ya va a terminar. Espero que les guste se cuidan y les mando muchos besos


End file.
